Chandler Riggs
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | mediums = Television | roles = | date of birth = June 27th, 1999 | place of birth = Atlanta, Georgia | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = The Walking Dead | first = Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye }} Chandler Riggs is an American actor born in Atlanta, Georgia on June 27th, 1999. He is best known for playing the role of Carl Grimes on the AMC hit series The Walking Dead. As an actor The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye # Walking Dead: Guts # Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs # Walking Dead: Vatos # Walking Dead: Wildfire # Walking Dead: TS-19 # Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Save the Last One # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Chupacabra # Walking Dead: Secrets # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Triggerfinger # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Beside the Dying Fire # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Sick # Walking Dead: Killer Within # Walking Dead: Say the Word # Walking Dead: Hounded # Walking Dead: When the Dead Come Knocking # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer # Walking Dead: The Suicide King # Walking Dead: Home # Walking Dead: I Ain't a Judas # Walking Dead: Clear # Walking Dead: Arrow on the Doorpost # Walking Dead: This Sorrowful Life # Walking Dead: Welcome to the Tombs # Walking Dead: 30 Days Without an Accident # Walking Dead: Infected # Walking Dead: Isolation # Walking Dead: Internment # Walking Dead: Dead Weight # Walking Dead: Too Far Gone # Walking Dead: After # Walking Dead: Claimed # Walking Dead: Us # Walking Dead: A # Walking Dead: No Sanctuary # Walking Dead: Strangers # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Crossed # Walking Dead: Coda # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: Remember # Walking Dead: Forget # Walking Dead: Try # Walking Dead: Conquer # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: JSS # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Start to Finish # Walking Dead: No Way Out # Walking Dead: The Next World # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: East # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Go Getters # Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating Notes & Trivia * Appeared in a film short in 2006 called Terminus. Ironically, Terminus is also the name of a location featured in season five of The Walking Dead. * Appeared as an interviewee in The Walking Dead: The Journey So Far documentary, which aired in 2016, prior to the premiere of season seven. * Was part of the zombie ensemble in Jesus H. Zombie in 2006 - four years before getting his start on The Walking Dead. This guy was simply destined for zombie lore. * Has appeared as a guest on two episodes of The Talking Dead after-show. * Chandler Riggs shares a birthday with The Walking Dead co-star Alanna Masterson. Alanna was born on June 27th, 1988, and Chandler was born in 1999. External Links * * * Chandler Riggs at Wikipedia * * * References Category:1999 births Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 main cast Category:Walking Dead/Season 2 main cast Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 main cast Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 main cast Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 main cast